All I wanted
by CrimsonWatersAlien
Summary: Shikamaru is in a loveless marriage with Ino, then he meets the girl of his dreams at work. But how can he escape this marriage when Ino is practicly blackmailing him to stay? Shizune/Shikamaru Warnings: Ino is really manipulative


AN: Here's a story a pairing of Shizune/Shikamaru, just to let you know he is married but soon he'll be with Shizune :)

Disclaimer: *yawn* Well for those of you who didn't know this will come as a shock...but I don't own Naruto nor will I ever.

Chapter One: Loveless Marriage

Shikamaru sighed looking down at his plate of saugage and eggs, it should've been called mystery meat with a side of ecoli, he only took two bite of it thanking heavens that he had to leave soon. He looked over at his wife Ino who was texting on her cell phone. "I'm going now, I don't want to be late for work."

Ino looked up and blinked looking a bit upset. "Shikamaru I cooked for you and you hardly eat."

"I have to go." Shaikamaru assured her, "If you put it in a box I'll take it and eat it at the office."

Ino got up putting the food in his lunch box and giving him a hug and a kiss, either she didn't notice how Shikamaru shrunk from her touch or she didn't care. Shikamaru assumed it was the later, "I'll see you tonight sweetheart."

"Yeah tonight." Shikamaru said walking out the door. How he wished he could get out of it. It was only one night at a lousy club and he had been terribly drunk, yet when she told him she was pregnant he was forced into it. She promised him that if he didn't he'd never see his baby. He knew that this state was a woman's state and she wouldn't have to try hard for people to go on her side even though she was a manipulative bitch. She knew as well as he that she would've rather had Sasuke, but he was happily married to Temari.

He walked into his knew office and threw the bag in the trash, he no sooner sat down when a young woman a few years older then him walked in. She had short dark hair and eyes that sparkled with life, she was wearing a black skirt and a white office shirt. "Hello Shikamaru Naru. I'm Shizuni Utaki and I'm your secetary, I'll be just outside I just wanted to introduce myself." she held out a hand which Shikamaru shook, he took notice of how soft her hand was. "Well I guess I'll leave you to work."

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you Ms. Utaki." Shikamaru said guessing that she wasn't married because she didn't have a ring on her hand. "You can call me Shikamaru."

"Well then you can call me Shizuni."

Shikamaru nodded watching her leave his eyes checking her out. He couldn't help it after all he was a man. The first day of work wasn't as bad as Shikamaru thought it would be, things went by rather smoothly and he didn't have that much work. He went into the office at lunch time and opened his bag looking at the food disgustingly and wishing he had more money to buy a proper meal, but then Ino was spending most of his money and not on the baby either. It was Shikamaru who spent what he could after Ino did her shopping to prepare the baby room.

"Oh my you must not be a good cook." Shizune replied with a soft giggle as she opened up her lunch box. Shikamaru looked at it his mouth watering, it all smelt so good and he hadn't had a decent meal in three weeks. Maybe he would swing bye Naruto and Gaara's. Gaara was a great cook and the only one who could get Naruto to eat anything other then Ramen. "What?"

"Sorry," Shikamaru said standing up and tossing it. "My wife isn't that great of a cook and she won't let me cook so I guess I'm stuck with it."

"Poor dear," Shizune said holding out a chicken sandwich. "I'm not much of an eater and I made to much, here you go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll just have the salad."

Shikamaru took it and mumbled thanks devouring the sandwich before the rest of the workers even made it into the room. Shizune looked rather shocked at his appetite. If he ate that fast then the guy must be starving or close to it, indeed the young man looked rather skinny and a bit miserable. Which is why she never wanted to be married. Most of the couples she knew looked miserable to her.

Shikamaru finished the rest of his day and went home to meatloaf surprise, no surprise to Shikamaru who knew that it would taste dry and flavorless, he compared it to cardboard. He only ate half before he excused himself to go take a bath before bed. They hadn't done anything since that party and Shikamaru wanted to keep it that way. He was secretly hoping that Ino would find someone else to leech of off and that she'd have a heart to work things out where he could see his baby. He was also considering a dna test when the baby was born just to make sure.

Ino smiled at Shikamaru true, he wasn't her first pick but he was a decent guy and she'd do anything to keep him. She knew it was probably wrong to use their baby but...in time he would love her. That is what she kept telling herself hoping to make it true. Afterall she wasn't growing younger. She remembered her plan to make Shikamaru love her and the first half worked perfectly, now she just had to make Shikamaru see how much he needed her. She knew many people might call her manipulative but sometimes you have to go after what you want.

TLC

like it, hate it?

Send a review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
